A Friend in You
by Moment For Life
Summary: Trudy's story during the sinking, whilst on the Carpathia and afterwards. Her path crosses with Jack and Rose. Re-written and edited May 2018.
1. Chapter one

Frozen

''It's the Goddamn English doing everything by the book.'' Cal was almost barged into by a steward passing. His anger was building up by the moment.

''There's no need to language, Mr. Hockley.'' Ruth was chirpy despite the news the ship had hit an iceberg not so long before. And of course the fact her daughter, Rose had been caught to have been floundering around with _that boy._ In fact, she was in fairly good spirits.

She turned to her daughter's maid, Trudy and her own maid, Minnie. She was handed a pair of leather gloves. ''Now, go turn the heaters on in our rooms, I would also like a cup of tea when I return. I do hope we won't be kept out too long.''

Trudy curtseyed, as did Minnie. ''Yes ma'am.'' They chorused as they pushed back through the passengers who were casually strolling around, most in their nightwear and oblivious to what had happened.

Trudy led the way back to the cabin. They walked in silence and tried to divert their eyes from what was happening around them. Some notable faces wore their evening wear, cigars in mouths and brandy in their hand. Others carried their suitcases.

''I do hope this isn't to go on all night long.'' Minnie commented to Trudy as they reached the stateroom. Trudy opened the door and proceeded to the sitting room.

''I should think not.''

She glanced at the clock above the mantelpiece. It read 12:40am. She was tired.

''Perhaps you should retire for just one hour.'' Trudy told Minnie. ''Then hope this is over with.''

''Yes, thank you.''

Trudy went to the heater and switched it onto full power. She wanted to feel the warmth herself. The ships interiors felt chilly this evening especially for an April night. She shuddered as she found herself going to the private promenade deck. She still wore her outer coat but still felt the ice in the air. The water was still and glass like. She could hear some commotion outside and she assumed it was up on the decks. She felt nothing but peace when she glanced out at the ocean. The stars this evening were so lovely and it was rare for her to have the opportunity to stop and appreciate such small things.

As she sighed, she could see her own breath. She thought of her life back home. She would get to see her Mother again very soon. This trip to Europe had been one which her Mother didn't wish for her to go on. Trudy Bolt was an only child and an only daughter and with an absent father, she meant everything to her Mother but the truth was she had decided to go for her herself. The offer had been a surprise. As one of eight maids to the Hockley and Dewitt Bukater household, the fact that she and Minnie had been selected to travel had been exciting. Not that she had shown much enthusiasm within the employers household.

Even though it was only a job, she found she cared of her own name. It carried amongst her Mother's friends, the fact she worked for such a prominent family. The families were snobbish, stubborn and the Mother was particularly the one who made rude comments or outrageous requests but Trudy knew with the amount of money they had, they could do what they liked.

Caledon was the master, if you will. He was engaged to Ruth's young daughter, Rose. Caledon was a handsome and a rather fair man. Trudy didn't have much to say around him, nor did he interact much with her unless it was regarding a dress for Rose but this evening, she knew something had happened amongst the family and she had a good idea what that could have been.

Rose was the one who Trudy had struck a cord with. There was around five years difference in age but when she dressed Rose, titbits had been revealed of her life. Rose was deeply unhappy and had been for a long while. Perhaps even before this trip, but after what she had witnessed at breakfast that morning she knew just what Rose had been doing and overhearing a conversation between Ruth, Cal and the Master at Arms, she had pieced together just what had happened. Rose had run away with that boy!

Or so she had thought! The boy had been arrested and now Rose was with her family taking part in the lifeboat drill. Trudy placed her hands over her face. There really never was a dull moment with the family but as long as her job was safe all she could do was keep her head down and get on with what she was asked to.

She took one last look outside. The ship seemed to be underwater very slightly. She blinked before realising just how late it was and how tired she must be! She hoped they would return very soon so that she and Minnie could sleep. Breakfast would be served at 8 a.m and that left very little time or sleep for her. She sighed. Removing her outer coat, she rubbed her hands together as she clasped them over the lit fire in the sitting room. It was lovely and she welcomed the warmth.

The sitting room was silent. She could hear very little in the hallway. She started for the door which led out into the corridor. People fled about with their coats on, suitcases in hand but there wasn't a sense of anything other than annoyance. Trudy could no longer feel the gentle buzz of the engines below her feet. She turned to go back into the room to check the heating. It wasn't on. There was no warmth except the fire.

Her stomach sank.

''Minnie!'' She called out as she headed to the quarters where she and her friend slept. She found her sound asleep. ''Minnie?''

There was no response. She quietly closed the door.

There was nothing for her to do but sit and wait.

The opening of the door which led into the sitting room startled Trudy. She sat upright as proper as she could after remembering she had fallen asleep on the couch. She blushed for she had never done such an improper thing in her career.

''Oh sir, madam I-'' She paused to see that the person before her wasn't Caledon, Ruth or Rose- but the boy. The one who had been arrested. ''Oh.'' She didn't quite know what to say.

He was wet, shivering and on his wrists were two broken handcuffs. ''Would you like a towel?'' She offered. ''But you must go, they will return very soon.''

His mouth fell open slightly, his eyes narrowed. ''What?''

''Sir, Mr. Hockley and Mrs-'' She watched as he came closer to her. She scurried off to find a towel from the cupboard not wanting him to leave puddle marks all over the interior.

''Don't you know?''

''Know what, sir?''

''Ma'am, the ship is sinking. Below decks is all flooded.'' Trudy dropped the towel right on her feet. She hadn't even noticed. She glanced up and down at his soaked clothes, his dripping hair and the fact he was shaking. Now, it made sense.

''No?''

''Yes. You have to leave right away!''

Trudy felt as though someone had shaken her awake in the middle of a terrible nightmare. Her feet were rooted to the spot. She couldn't move. No one had yet returned, they had probably boarded a boat...

''Sir, why are you here?''

''I was looking for Rose.''

Trudy noted the sadness in his eyes, the panic in his face and it resonated with her deeply. ''She left; with the family. They went out for the lifeboat drill.''

He ran his fingers through his hair. ''Miss, it isn't a drill. It is very real. Come, quickly. We must get you aboard a lifeboat.''

She heard his words and yet they didn't quite sink in. She kept her eyes on his drenched clothes.

''Miss?''

She shook her head. ''Yes.''

Trudy rushed to the bedroom where Minnie had been sound asleep just a little while before. ''Minnie, we have to-'' she paused as she reached the room. The bed was now empty. ''She's gone.'' She whispered in the empty room.

It was then Trudy realised just how real this was. The engines had stopped for a reason. She grabbed her warmest coat, her gloves and a handful of the money which she had saved in her small case. She knew in that moment that she wouldn't be returning here. As she passed Cal's bedroom, she spied a coat neatly hung over the couch. She picked it up quickly before returning to the sitting room.

''Please, sir. Take this. It may keep out the chill.''

He took it from her. ''I very much doubt it but thank you.'' He slung it over his shoulders. ''I'm Jack.''

''Trudy.'' She smiled as they left the stateroom and entered the circus. It was a very different scene from what she had witnessed earlier.

''Oh my-'' She followed him down the corridor. It was completely empty until they reached the Grand Staircase. Notable faces dashed about, steerage passengers travelled with their entire families. Panic written across their face. ''What happened?''

''You don't know?''

''No.''

''We hit an iceberg.''

Trudy stopped in her tracks. ''An iceberg? But I felt the jolt. Mrs Dewitt Bukater said we had thrown a propeller blade.''

Jack grasped onto her elbow. ''And you were left in the room to possibly drown.''

She felt a tear come to her eye. She hadn't thought of it that way. ''Yes.''

Jack bit his lip. He hadn't meant to be so brutally honest but he hadn't expected to see anyone in the stateroom when he had gone there. ''Come, lets get you to safety.''

She ignored the tears which now lined her eyes and allowed Jack to lead her out onto the deck into the freezing cold night. Every single passenger from the ship seemed to be there. She couldn't move. The noise was so loud she couldn't even see straight. She watched the faces as they passed her. Panic. Fear. Loss. Her heart pounded in her ears. Just what had happened to Rose? Had she boarded the lifeboat? Jack still clutched onto her arm and almost dragged her through the throngs of people but in that moment she was grateful to him for being there. For saving her.

It was as though everything had gone into slow motion as officers rallied around separated families to board them onto lifeboats. Men saying goodbye to their wife, to their children or their mother. A single tear ran down her cheek as they stopped in a crowd in front of a loaded lifeboat.

''Now, stay here, get on this boat. All right?''

She turned and grasped his arm. She felt just how cold he was. His pale blue eyes were turning red, strained and tired. He met her gaze. ''Wait!''

''You'll be all right.'' He told her.

''Its not me.'' She sobbed. ''Its Rose.''

His gaze softened.

''I don't know where she is. She boarded the lifeboat as far as I know with her mother.''

Jack shook his head. He tried to block out the screaming people around him, the odd groan of the ship. ''No. Cal's manservant came to me when I was locked up downstairs. He told me she had ran away before she had boarded the lifeboat. Cal is looking for her.''

Trudy raised her hand to her mouth. She was pushed further into the crowd but she fought against the shove. ''She's on the ship?''

''Yes.''

Trudy looked about. She could be anywhere.

''Go, get on the boat.'' Jack urged her. ''I have to find her.''

She watched his eyes. Trudy then knew that his feelings went beyond this. He was in love with her. A massive groan of the ship ripped Trudy's attention from him. It seemed to tilt. People screamed as a massive gush of water could be heard and Trudy closed her eyes for just a second to block it all out and when she opened them. He was gone.

Her mouth opened and she felt the cold hit her teeth. She pressed her lips together as she stood on her tiptoes to try to see him but it was no use. The crowd was closing in around her and soon she was stood alone in a mass of crying people. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder, it was harsh but soon she realised it was an officer.

''Step aboard, Miss.'' He held onto her as she stepped across a large gap with the ocean below her. She felt sick. The women aboard the boat were crying, clinging to children or screaming to their loved ones left on board the ship but she had no one. She craned her neck to still see where he had gone but he had vanished from sight before she had even opened her eyes up on the deck.

She sat down in the boat. Her fingers were numb through her gloves. Her face hurt and her teeth chattered. She couldn't block out any of it. Not the screams, the cries or her own thoughts. Tears began to fall and they didn't stop for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter two

Tea.

That was what she was so used to serving and now it was all she had drank for two days. It had kept her warm. Or as warm as could be.

Her breathing was shallow as she scanned the faces of the people around her. So much loss, grief and depression. She, herself had cried for them. For everything.

Trudy had lived through such a horror. She had found herself on the deck of Carpathia. Alive. After checking the survivor list, she had also noticed Caledon Hockley and Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had also boarded the Carpathia rescue ship after climbing onto a lifeboat. She checked for Rose-nothing. She tried to look for Jack but without a surname it was useless.

She clutched onto her warm tea with a dark grey blanket draped around her shoulder. The steps down to steerage were still a huge reminder of their place within society and even though she didn't belong to first class she had still been generously been given a change of clothes and allowed to have a bath.

She scanned her eyes about. Children played, women cried and the fact she couldn't see a single man made her stomach sink. She thought she couldn't cry any more.

''Perhaps another ship has picked them up.'' She heard as she passed a woman sobbing for her husband.

''I heard two other ships went out looking. The men will be on that one.''

She tried to not pry. As she reached the rail, she came to a stop. She glanced out to the cruel sea. On Sailing day in Southampton, it had been so bright, blue and full of promise and yet just five days later it was grey and haunting. Her mind wandered to the night before. She had been left alone to die in that stateroom and if it wasn't for Jack then she surely would not be here today.

Minnie was not on the list. Trudy couldn't think of her friend not living through such a tragedy. She had gone to look for her but somehow Minnie must have left without Trudy realising. Where she has gone would remain a mystery. Or would it? What about the others? Would they be found too or had she really witnessed such a large vast amount of people plunge to their deaths?

Where had Jack gone? It must have been no longer than thirty minutes after she boarded the lifeboat that she had watched Titanic sink into the dark sea, that she had witnessed thousands of people tossed into the freezing Atlantic Ocean and left there to die. To freeze. To drown. Had he and Rose been one of them? Trudy turned away from the rail and clutched her teacup, shaking beyond her own control. She _had_ to know what happened to them. It was the not knowing what their fate was which had driven her crazy since she had stepped aboard. Seeing the grief etched on the faces of others didn't seem to answer any of her own questions, for they had no absolutions, either. Maybe they never would. People knew very little. The list, compared to the bodies she had seen thrown into the water, was very short. She closed her eyes, hoping to blank it out, just for a second but it was no use. She knew it would never go away.

She walked along the deck, hearing nothing but her own heartbeat in her ears. Surely others could hear it too? Or was it drowned out by the sound of grief. She checked every single face which came into view. She recognised no one and so she offered a small and simple smile instead.

Rain spit in the air but it didn't deter the passengers who were out on deck. It didn't stop the children playing while their mothers grieved and understood the reality of their situation. The clouds were thick and heavy, indicating that the rain would no doubt become faster and harder as the day would draw to a close. Everything about her was filled with doom and dread.

''Excuse me?''

Trudy was tapped on the shoulder, firmly but gently. She turned to see a hooded figure. Her body entirely swallowed by a thick dark blanket and a shawl which covered her hair and most of her face. It was shapeless and ghastly. It wasn't until she focused her eyes that she realised just who had approached her.

''Miss. Rose?'' She gasped, her right hand raising to her lips as she held her cup in her left hand. It was evidently shaking from the trauma but now she couldn't steady it at all.

''Yes.''

Rose grasped onto Trudy's elbow and led her to a nearby bench which was vacant. Trudy followed, her heart soaring that she had found her, alive and well.

''Oh, Miss.''

Rose shook her head. ''Please, don't call me that. I am Rose, only.'' She wrung her hands in her lap. Trudy placed her teacup on the bench. She tried to see beneath the shawl but she couldn't.

''All right.''

Rose was pale from what Trudy could see. The few strands of hair which could be seen were limp and unwashed. The woman was a far cry to what she had been used to seeing each day but that was to be expected.

''Your Mother and Mr. Hockley, they're here.''

Rose nodded. ''I know. I wasn't completely devout of sentiment. For my Mother, at least.'' She glanced around. ''I found my Mother on the survivor list. Cal's name accompanied hers.''

Trudy nodded. ''Yes.''

''I-I am glad to see you.'' She tried, hesitantly.

Trudy smiled warmly. ''I was actually looking for you. I couldn't see your name on the list.''

''No.'' Rose paused, ''I do not intend to make my existence known to my Mother or to Cal. Their actions last night proved just what little I mean to them. That, I was just my Mother's access to Cal's money.''

Trudy pressed her lips together. This was just a confirmation of titbits what she had heard during her time working for the family. The family name had been thrust upon the young shoulders of this girl before her. One thing was for sure, Trudy hadn't known exactly what had unfolded last night between Rose and Caledon. But there was one thing which she did know. Rose's heart never did lay with Cal, but Jack.

''You love the boy, don't you?''

Rose removed her shawl from her face just a little bit more and as the light hit her face she squinted. Trudy had never seen a person so-raw. Those once bright and beaming green eyes were shallow, red and sunken. Her cheeks were white. Her lips dry and bitten. She wasn't even a shadow of her former self, more unrecognisable. Trudy's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, where a sickening feeling started to bubble.

''Yes, very much.''

Trudy nodded. ''Did he find you?''

Rose narrowed her eyes. ''I'm sorry?''

''Last night,'' Trudy began, ''after I left you to board the lifeboats. I returned to the stateroom as your Mother had requested. Minnie went to her room to sleep, I fell asleep on the couch. When I awoke, Jack was there. He told me he was looking for you.''

Rose blinked several times, hearing this had surely been a mistake. Trudy searched her face for signs of knowing but there was none. Rose lifted her hands to her face, her shaking fingers covering her mouth.''He came for me?''

''Yes. He took me up to the lifeboats. Rose, I had no idea that ship had struck ice. He saved me.'' Trudy told her, and it was the truth. Without Jack, she would have been dead now. She shuddered to think of it.

''What happened after that?''

''He left me right there at the lifeboat. He said he had to find you.'' Trudy felt herself crying openly. She thought she would have stopped by now, but realisation was sinking in further than she had initially though it would. ''He told me that Lovejoy had informed him that you had left the lifeboat and went looking for Jack. Cal had come looking for you and so Jack couldn't rest until he knew you were all right.''

Rose shook her head, glancing at her worn shoes.

''No, he never found me. I went below decks looking for him. Someone must have let him go.'' She placed her face in her hands. ''I thought he had died whilst in custody. I imagined him handcuffed someplace all alone and that would have been because of me.''

Trudy placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. ''No, never because of you, Rose.''

Rose squeezed her eyes closed feeling the throb of her body and how her head ached. The rain drizzled in her hair, leaving blobs of water but she didn't bother to cover her hair, her face or any of it. ''He was free. He was looking for you.''

Rose opened her eyes. It hurt to even see daylight and she knew how red her eyes had been. She hadn't slept, ate or had much more than a sip of two of tea. Her eyes looked passed Trudy. ''But, where is he?'' Rose sobbed, the tears finally coming down her face. She couldn't hold it in, not anymore. ''He isn't on the list. He cannot be on board.''

Trudy said nothing. She simply allowed Rose to lean on her to gain some strength. Rose asked the same questions which she had asked, which others were asking but there were no answers...none at all.

Where were the fathers? The mothers? Even the children. Where was Jack?

''I will look. I will help you however I can.'' Trudy promised, her voice unwavering.

What else could she do?


	3. Chapter three

Trudy grasped at the rail. A cold sea breeze washed over her face. The dim lights of the Carpathia illuminated very little and so the darkness fell around her. Fifty feet below, the sea was black, like hell. The cruel sea which had claimed so many lives just two nights before. She saw a cloud of her own breath appear as she breathed out and her lungs hurt, as though they were being stabbed with strips of ice. Her body was tired and she ached, she throbbed and finally after supressing them for so long; hot tears fell. She didn't wipe care to wipe them away knowing full well that more would replace them. She had tried to not cry for so many hours especially around those less fortunate than her but now here she was, and they wouldn't stop. She was alone.

The ships engines groaned and the propellers constant churning could be seen below. She found herself listening frequently to ensure the ship was still moving. It was something which she took comfort in hearing. It was as though there was a strong need to hear it just to ensure that they were safe, for now.

Her legs were unstable and weak. _Sleep._ The doctor had instructed to her. _Make sure that you sleep._ How was anyone supposed to sleep? Rest wouldn't come to her or anyone onboard for a long time. So she had sought solstice in her own company, a dark, empty deck and her own thoughts. Thoughts of the Hockley and Dewitt Bukater family. How they had been so sure that the entire charade was simply a drill; a practise run in case of a real emergency but of course, the Titanic couldn't sink. They would have been back on board by breakfast after a few hours aboard a lifeboat to ensure correct measures were taken. Yes, it would have been a massive annoyance but possibly forgotten by lunchtime. Some people may have even seen it as an adventure, a little departure from their everyday, otherwise, miserable lives.

Trudy had simply done as she had been instructed and returned to the stateroom to make the tea and ensure the rooms were warm with Minnie. Oh, Minnie – just where had she gone? The girl was so young and timid. Younger than she, with a fiancé at home and a loving family waiting for her in Pennsylvania. Trudy made a mental note to write to them once she returned home if it came to light that poor Minnie had been lost.

Mr. Hockley would no doubt keep himself busy, life would go on for him, as it would Mrs. Dewitt Bukater but Trudy couldn't help but feel for them – A Mother believing her young daughter to be dead was beyond her own comprehension. She thought of her own Mother, alone at home – no doubt the sinking was all over the papers – yet she wouldn't know of her daughter's survival. The arms of her Mother were the only place she wished to be right now. As soon as they reached New York, she would send a first-class letter to tell her everything. She would then find a way to get home to her. She knew that returning to her employers would ensure her fast travel home and to return to their household and life would go on as normally as it could do. But then, there was Rose. Poor, young Rose.

All day she had refused food and hot drinks, instead, she combed every hallway and corridor for Jack. Her Jack. Trudy had urged for her to rest for just one hour, to eat and maybe sleep but Rose had refused. Trudy exhaled again seeing the cloud around her. She had done all that she could do. She contemplated everything. There were no other ways until they reached New York to look for Jack. Rose had left Trudy early that evening and since then, she had allowed her to search freely for her love. Rose was stubborn, that much she knew, but there was something in Rose which had changed, almost her entire persona. Not one ounce of the young girl she knew was present within her now. She was a changed woman. Once upon a time, Trudy had thought of Rose as one of the most spoilt girls she had ever come across. She had been as arrogant as her fiancé, her nose firmly in the air and then it had come to light that outwardly, she was the girl Trudy thought she was but within the confines of her own space, she was trapped and possibly depressed at one point. Trudy had worried for her, encouraging her to dissolve away the day into books, writing and little pleasures rather than dim time-passes such as the piano or learning Latin. Rose had needed an escape, from her world and she had found that in Jack. He had been the one to teach her. Trudy didn't know exactly what had transpired between the two of them in those few days. There had been chatter of them attending a dance together after dinner below decks. Rose had been caught in the arms of the young man by the dreaded valet. Trudy had listened as she had tended to the tea, whilst Lovejoy had openly told Cal of his fiancées shenanigans. Followed by the outburst which Caledon had suffered at breakfast one morning, Trudy had lingered behind the curtain, after feeling such a tension between Rose and her fiancé that morning, she had remained nearby to ensure that there would be no violence. Cal had a temper, one she had witnessed first-hand but Trudy hadn't known if that would extend to his darling, fiancée. Of course, it had. Perhaps within good reason; a young woman of Rose's stature didn't dally below decks of a ship with a poor, penniless artist but after that, Rose had disappeared for most of the day after attending church and Trudy had known in the back of her mind just where Rose had gone. With Jack.

In the back of her mind, Trudy knew just how much of a chance there was that Jack hadn't survived, that the Titanic had taken his life while he searched for his love. He had disappeared from Trudy's sight before she could ask him any further questions and then she had been gone, too.

Rose had gotten aboard a lifeboat, one of the last ones to leave – so she had told Trudy. She had stayed awake until the sun had begun to rise and the Carpathia had come into view. Trudy began to walk back to the interior. Her fingers were frozen, yet she didn't take her bare hand away from the rail, delicately touching it as she took slow and hesitant steps back. She felt she needed it to support her and guide her back to where it was fully safe and light for out here, it still felt as though anything could happen.

Her life had been saved by Jack. The man she had met briefly just once as he had been dragged away by the authorities for stealing a pricey diamond. Trudy had watched Rose, how her heart had gone with him as he had been taken away from her. Trudy had seen that look in her eyes, the one which she had never seen before and it was gone in a flash as he had disappeared from sight. That would be the last time Rose had seen him. Nobody had known just what would unfold over the next hour or so – or if they did – they wouldn't believe it. Just like she hadn't.

Whether or not Rose believed that Jack had taken the diamond, Trudy didn't know. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater had tried to comfort her daughter and her mood had seemed to improve despite them being dragged into the cold night air. The fact that Jack had been physically removed from her daughter's life had clearly pleased her. Caledon, sulked, for a little while at least until he knew that he would have to take part and leave the stateroom whether he wanted to or not. Trudy had accompanied them for just a minute or so until they had gone to the lifeboats.

Trudy reached the wider deck and glanced at the emptiness. She remembered the decks of the Titanic on the very rare time she had taken some air. It had been filled with laughter, children playing and so much excitement. Those children were now mourning. She stayed glued to the spot, her body no longer shivering. She thought of those who had boarded this very ship, simply for a vacation or to travel and were now caught up in this entire storm. They will have witnessed the haunting souls who had stepped aboard, taking over their happy ship and it was now clouded with nothing but dread. But their kindness had been completely unforgettable. One could never repay those people for what they had given up, done and continued to do to support the survivors of the Titanic each day.

She stopped for a moment, her feet glued to the very spot on the wooden deck. She felt the need to take a minute, just to collect everything in her mind before she returned inside and would resume her look out for Jack.

Then, she heard something; shuffle, low and slow hesitant footsteps. Her eyes darted about until from the darkness a tall figure emerged. Her teary eyes were struggling to focus and for a second, she thought it was a ghost – or her own silly imagination. She had not slept so much in days and then there was the lack of food, drink and her own wondering mind.

''Hello,'' she called to them. She received no response.

The figure grew closer and Trudy then realised it wasn't her imagination. It was a real person. They wore large overcoat and dark trousers. It was a man, his face as white as snow. His walk was unsure and unsteady. She felt their presence, the melancholy essence surrounding him and he exuded the entire loss which in that instance, Trudy knew he was suffering beyond anything.

''Hello,'' she called again, this time, he was about ten feet away. She held her breath. ''Are you-?''

''Hello?'' He responded, with a low croaky but recognisable voice. It was as though he hadn't spoken in days and it was a struggle.

Within a few seconds, Trudy closed the gap between both of them as his face came into full view.

''Oh my-'' she covered her own face with a shaky hand, her right hand held out to him. ''Jack?''


	4. Chapter four

If she hadn't believed in miracles before this night then she would for the rest of her life.

''Yes.''

He clutched her extended hand. Trudy gasped, having never felt cold quite as much as his hands were in that moment. She felt it run straight through her own body as though she had been plunged into freezing cold-water herself.

''You're here?'' She cried. This was not real, surely? For, she had prayed and looked for what felt like everywhere for this man. To thank him, and to take him to Rose.

''Yes.'' He croaked.

''But how?''

He cleared his throat, quietly. ''I looked, everywhere. I didn't stop until I went down with the ship.'' He struggled with his words, his eyes closed. ''I found a piece of debris and kept my body out of the water. I thought I would die there.''

He seemed to struggle to speak, as though it hurt just to open his mouth. His voice was croaky. He was tired. He was shaking. Everything about him seemed to be so heavy and hard to move and yet through it all, Trudy sensed a quiet determination about him which radiated just beneath his body.

''They found you?''

''Yes. One boat came back. They wrapped me in blankets and took me to the ships infirmary. I had never slept like I had. They tell me I have a case of hyperthermia. Warmth is the only cure but all I feel is the damned pain!'' He told her, angrily. ''I never found Rose.''

He coughed, grasping his stomach and chest as he bent his knees. It took over his entire, thin body. It was the same type of cough she remembered her grandfather having as a child; the one which had ultimately killed him. Jack's body was shaking beyond his own control like an alcoholic without his next drink in his hand.

''She's here.'' Trudy told him quietly and as soon as the words left her mouth, his head raised and his now sparkling eyes met hers.

''Rose?''

Trudy nodded. ''Yes.''

He seemed to come alive as though colour had been applied to this bleak, black and white world.

''Rose is on the ship?'' He confirmed, as though perhaps he had misheard what she had said.

Trudy nodded again. This time she wore a weak smile on her face and she heard his breathing quicken to the point where she knew that something inside of him had been ignited once more. He was alive.

''She left her family. She doesn't want them knowing of her survival.''

Jack's mouth opened to speak but instead he too found himself wearing a weak smile for the first time since the sinking. His mouth was dry, his lips parted as he seemed to pant and gag for air. The news had taken everything from him and it meant everything and so much more.

''I will take you to her.'' Trudy held out her arm, an indication for him to walk.

His mouth formed into an 'o' and then, she saw the shining of his eyes. ''Thank you so much.''

As the rain had drizzled that afternoon, Rose had welcomed its freshness upon her face. In previous days, her skin had felt tight but now she was feeling that dark cloud of mist clearing slightly. Perhaps that was a sign of something. She just didn't know what but she had to cling onto something.

Her tears had dried. At least for now. She needed to rest just for a little while but for the time being, she was happy stood alone at the rail oblivious to everything except her own thoughts. She absorbed herself into the world which had belonged to her and Jack. The world with only the two of them. As the cold wind swept her hair from her face, she closed her eyes and pictured his hand there as he swept the tendrils from her face. Then he would kiss her and not just on her lips. Every bit of her face was touched, kissed and loved. His arms would wrap around her tightly; her waist, her hips and then grasp at her but not in a harsh way. A sweet sigh followed.

With tired eyes and a heavy body, Trudy led Jack passed the state room which she had been given upon her arrival on the ship. The good people had given up everything for the survivors and it was something that none of them would be able to repay for the rest of their lives.

Rose had slept on Trudy's bed on numerous occasions. The exhaustion of searching for Jack would be almost too much for her friend at times but she would never sleep for long, she would eat and then return to searching every corridor leaving no stone unturned but she knew that Rose would not be there. She slept amongst those in the hallways, wrapped in blankets.

Staterooms were occupied almost double, women cradled their children in hallways and the decks had been almost empty. Carpathia passenger's generosity had touched Trudy implicitly. Beds had been made up on the tables in dining rooms, the smoking rooms were full of laid down blankets and yet the meals had remained the same and served as normal. The absolute tragedy lingered in every corridor and in every room aboard.

The occasional sob echoed in the long corridor. It haunted her, the loss still not fully sinking in. She tiptoed down the second class corridor, her borrowed coat hugged against her body. Her face was pale, she had barely slept and her hair was sat limply around her shoulders. One thing cradled in her mind, the one thing which ensured her no rest.

Jack followed closely behind, careful as to where he was treading. The whole ship was silent except for the faint rumble of the engines which seemed to secretly console everyone aboard. They reached a set of stairs and Jack carefully followed Trudy down them, carefully keeping control of his trembling knees.

Once they reached the steerage area, she touched her own chest. Women, children and small babies gathered in masses, cradling as they slept. She spotted one or two men slumped against a wall, she choked back a sob.

She turned to see a long corridor of passengers. She carefully trod, checking every single face. Jack stopped, recognizing some as memories of dancing in steerage flashed back at him. Those people leaving Europe in hopes of a better life, carrying their entire belongings with them - all of which was now gone.

Trudy locked eyes with a man, alone, he sobbed into his own hands. She felt her own tears come, she could offer nothing to him no comfort nor words of healing. Gathering her own emotions took so much, she wished to lie with them but she had no right to. Oh, how she wished she had a fortune to give each of these people just a small donation; a coat or even words of comfort. She searched the lost souls quietly, most asleep and after four corridors filled with such tragedy, she could barely swallow the lump in her throat.

All she wanted was to sit and cry with them. Her sobs were silent to not wake them. She turned to Jack to see that he, too was struggling.

''We'll find her.'' Trudy whispered. And on those words, Jack focused.

In the darkened corner, someone struggled, a blanket cocooned around a body. Trudy stepped ever so quietly towards it. Her breathing stopped as though one breath could awaken them. The ships engine could be heard and she felt the motion gently rocking the sleeping bodies. Feeling the engine was now a saviour to her and something which she had strived to feel, taking comfort in knowing the low grumble was there. A hand reached out and upwards and then slowly back to their ravelled chest. It startled her, she stood almost looking over the person. She knelt so quietly, leaning forward to touch the hand and then her face came into view half shadowed.

A red head of hair covered a sleeping face, her parted lips quivered.

Trudy turned to Jack, who fell to her side, trying to not disturb her or those around them. Rose breathed so quietly, a trembling hand gently pushed back the hair covering her face. Jack covered his mouth to mask his sob, hot tears uncontrollably falling.

 _She was here._

He had searched so much for her, until his energy had almost completely run out.

He laid himself beside her, curling into the tiniest ball. He clasped her hand, it was freezing. He gently breathed on it, sobbing silently. He rested her head on his own arm, finding comfort in her hand. Her parted lips closed and she licked them before stirring. His heart fell, he hadn't wished to disturb her. He felt his hand grip hers tighter, his body adjusted beneath the layered blankets.

Her eyes fluttered open, so slowly, blinking and narrowing before she spoke hoarsely.

''Jack?''

He breathed out quickly, nodding in the dark.

''Yes, I'm here.''

He swore he could make out a smile but his own tears clouded his vision. She, too knew he was weak. He shuffled before lifting his left arm ever so shakily gripping the blankets. He was welcoming her into his embrace.

She said nothing as she shuffled towards him. Her right arm beneath her head, resting against his chest and her left arm draping over his side. He cocooned them inside the blanket.

''Thank you.'' He whispered into her hair. He faintly kissed her forehead, burying his nose into her hair and soon by the sound of his breathing she knew he was asleep. His eyes met with Trudy's, she could just make out their sparkle of tears in the dim light. He nodded, just once.

Trudy felt her legs shake beneath her and she thought that they would buckle. She couldn't stop the overwhelming emotion which overcame her and within seconds, silent tears rushed down her face but for the first time in days, the corners of her lips turned upwards beyond her own control. She watched them for just a moment and she knew that she was in the presence of love. The two were supposed to find one another. Out of such a tragedy, had come such a joy that it felt almost alien to feel a tiny spark of happiness in that second but she knew, that in all of this, people would be reunited, somewhere and someplace.

Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer as thanks before leaving the lovers in the corridor, embracing, asleep. Together.


	5. Chapter five

The ache and pain of sleeping on a cold hard floor had disappeared as soon as Rose's eyes flickered open.

He was here.

Jack seemed to sense that she had already awoken. Their fingers were entwined, their bodies so close that neither felt the cold anymore. Nothing else mattered. Jack moved first to prop himself up onto his elbow, he gently but hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek, his fingers shaking as he did. There it was; the touch that she had needed to feel for three long days. Those times when she had been so close to giving up, to just lay down and accept that he had gone, that was when she had pictured his face; how he was right now with her. That longing had gone and it was replaced with warmth. She closed her eyes as he stroked her face against his cupped hand. He wasn't her imagination; he was here.

''I looked for you and I didn't stop,'' he whispered, ''until Trudy found me last night.''

Rose opened her eyes. ''Did she tell you where to find me?''

''Yes.''

She sat up a little herself, pushing her hair from her face as she leant back against the wall of the corridor. Her eyes fell on those who had slept beside her in the same spot, night after night, those who's sobs she'd heard, prayers she had joined in with. She grasped Jack's hand tighter. She needed him to hold her, to feel his warmth and to be close.

''I looked for you, too. We both did.'' Her voice cracked and she felt a few tears fall. Jack wiped them as soon as they fell. His arm came around her shoulder and she fell against him. He had been her entire strength for these last few days. She needed him so much as she buried her face into his chest.

''All that matters is that we're here now, together.'' He told her firmly as he felt her nod against him.

''The necklace. I know that you didn't do it.''

Jack smiled weakly. ''How did you find out?''

Rose pressed her lips together. She lifted her head from his chest so that she could face him. His eyes blinked, not wavering from hers and she disappeared into them, just as she had so many times before.

''I didn't, I just already knew. I knew that you wouldn't take it.''

That was all he needed to know. She believed him. He pressed lips to her forehead, sliding her back to him so that she rested beside his body once more. Rose closed her eyes against him. In her mind, she cast back to that same night the necklace had been planted in Jack's pocket. He had placed the necklace back into the safe for her, she had been writing the note for Cal; _Now you can keep us both locked in your safe._ She had written. And then she had placed it inside the portfolio of Jack's drawings along with the portrait Jack had drawn of her naked. She blushed as her eyes flickered open and she realised that for the first time since the sinking, she had allowed herself to escape from the reality of it all but, as soon as she clocked eyes on a sobbing child. It all came screaming back to her. This was real.

The afternoon of the 18th was clouded by fog. Passengers mainly remained indoors. By this time the true tragedy was dawning on survivors. It had been believed amongst them that another ship would have recovered the rest of the people who had been left behind. Perhaps their lifeboats had arrived once they had slept or another ship had turned up before they had. The possibilities seemed endless now as they tried to think of ways they could be saved or that they could have been rescued. The stewards offered no information, for they knew very little also.

The rain was heavier than it had been previously. Trudy's shawl blew around her shoulders, revealing her hair as it billowed in the wind. Her head was ablaze of thoughts as she watched the ship cut through the waves as it took them ever closer to home. To step off this ship will be heaven, to see her Mother would be even better. She could almost see her Mother's happy face.

That night before she had slept better than she had in a long time. Perhaps it was because she knew they would be home soon or just because she knew that Jack and Rose now had each other. She owed Jack a 'thank you' for saving her life.

Her thoughts were cut into by the tapping of feet behind her, as she turned to see who they belonged to; her eyes met those of Caledon Hockley. It was usual behaviour for her to curtsey for him, he was after all her employer, but she didn't, instead she saw how his eyes were shades lighter than their usual black, his face was paler, his eyes sunken as though he hadn't slept a wink. He had aged five or more years. She waited for him to speak, for he had approached her with obvious reason.

''Trudy,'' his voice was different and calm.

''Mr. Hockley.''

He was silent as he seemed to collect his thoughts-or he was contemplating what his next words should be.

''I-I'm happy to see you,'' he told her, he seemed genuine.

''Good to see you, also. Is Mrs. Dewitt Bukater faring well?''

Cal nodded slightly. ''As well as can be expected, under such circumstances.''

Trudy nodded, hesitating her next words. ''And Miss. Rose?''

Cal diverted his eyes away from her. She, of course, knew what the answer would be but to state otherwise would surely give away that she knew more than what she let on.

''Rose didn't make it, she left the lifeboat afterward. We lost sight of her and-'' he trailed off, he struggled with something as he sighed, perhaps a lie. ''There's no name on the list.''

Trudy knew in that moment that he was suffering, something inside this man had indeed flipped. He had feelings for Rose. He loved her. She had to admit that the dynamic between the two of them was not the most straight forward. Rose had been melancholy for most of her seventeenth year, pinpointed back to when she had become engaged seven months previous but Cal was a proud man. Proud of his family, his work, his business and its successes but above all, his match with Rose; the most sought-after debutante in Pittsburgh and the surrounding areas. Although to the outside world their impending nuptials were exciting, to Rose, she had grown more and more depressed – until she had met Jack Dawson.

Trudy blinked several times, realising that the news of Rose's 'death' should be a surprise but then she parted her lips to speak and had to force the words to come out, sounding as genuine as could be.

''Oh my- forgive me,'' she uttered.

Cal hung his head, rubbing his hands together.

''Nothing is to be forgiven,'' he remarked, ''there are news of other ships and...'' He trailed off and she knew just how much he was clinging to those tiny shreds of hope, to the gossips and to anything. He needed to know that Rose had survived or at least to check every outlet before he let himself mourn. Her heart leaped into her stomach.

''Trudy, I would like you to remain with our family, you are an asset to us, perhaps even more so in these times.''

Trudy smiled weakly. She had a huge secret but it wasn't one which she found to be a burden. Jack Dawson had saved her life. She wasn't about to reveal anything of his and Rose's existence either for she knew where her own happiness lay and also where Rose's did, too.

''I'd be delighted, Mr. Hockley.''

''Good, that's settled then.''

Truthfully, Trudy simply wanted to ensure that she could return home to her Mother, to see her once more and to still have a job, which was also a huge relief. Perhaps her reasons for staying with the family would be utterly selfish but she realised just how much Cal had been affected by the tragedy and perhaps he was right, now more than ever, they did need to stay together.

''We are staying in D70. I can ensure a bed, fresh linen and a new set of clothes until we reach New York and until we reach home. After that I will be filing an insurance claim, I will include your details if you provide a list of items which you travelled with and their estimated value.''

Trudy nodded sharply. ''Of course, I will be along. Perhaps early evening.''

''Very well, we are to arrive in New York by late evening.''

With that Cal walked away.

Trudy turned and placed her hand back on the rail. The air seemed clearer, although the rain showed no signs of stopping. She was going home. That was all that she needed to know.

On the third-class deck area, Jack held Rose at the rail. His hands around her waist, as together they silently watched the waves crash against the great ship. This was different than the Titanic. It was, safer, in a way. Together, they were in their world and nobody was there to threaten otherwise. Rose's hair was still unwashed, wet and hung limp in her face but she felt fresher than she had done in days.

''We're almost home,'' Jack told her, ''you see that land over there?''

A thin strip of brown/green was seen for the first time in eight days and her feet would touch solid ground. When she had boarded Titanic, she had been an engaged woman unhappily being dragged home to marry her fiancé and now here she was, in the arms of another man; broken and yet so happy, so thankful to God for sparing their lives.

''Do you remember when I said I was getting off the ship with you?''

''Yes,'' he whispered into her ear, ''I thought you were utterly crazy.''

He heard her giggle and it set his heart alight. It had been the first time he had heard such a wonderful noise since they had been aboard Titanic.

''Perhaps I am,'' her face fell serious, ''but I meant it, I knew when you held me that I couldn't let you go. I needed you.''

Jack felt the warmth clamp around his heart.

''From the second I saw you, so serious and sad from decks below that I had to know you. I had to know your story.''

Rose turned to face him. His smile awakened something within her. His presence in her life had opened so many doors, yet she barely knew him and yet there was so much trust which she had for him. She would trust him with her life. She had trusted him. She had left a sinking ship in search of him. She had searched for him.

''There is so much more to know,'' she leant against him, ''so much more to learn.''

Jack gazed off at the land which they were approaching slowly and he felt peace. ''We will. There's still time, the most important thing is here and now. Getting off this ship and making sure that we are safe.''

She nodded, knowing that he was right.

''And then, I will take you someplace away from all of this.''


	6. Chapter six

''Tea, more bloody tea.'' Rose sighed as she was handed a cup containing the hot liquid.

''Would you care for something else, ma'am.'' The steward offered, seeing her displeasure. Rose shook her head quickly. She turned to Jack as the steward took off. ''I think I may need something stronger than this when we reach land.''

Jack took the cup from her hand and placed it on a nearby bench. It would remain undrunk. Soon they would be preparing to disembark from the ship. To have their feet on dry land would be the best feeling. People about them sat or stood with their belongings, their faces all remained the face; they were all waiting for something. For an answer. To reach land. For anything.

Trudy found her way through the throngs of people. Her face watching them as she did. She couldn't help but feel that same loss as those even though she had not lost anything herself. She tried to focus on the task in hand. She found Jack in the crowd and next to him was Rose. Together, they clung to the other as though their lives depended on it and perhaps, it did. Her heart filled with warmth as the sight of them both, alive and well. As she reached them, she tapped Rose's shoulder ever so gently. The tap caused her to turn.

''Trudy!'' She cried.

Rose pulled her friend into an embrace and Trudy nestled herself there for a moment. As she opened her eyes she couldn't help but feel the calm which surrounded her friend now. Things had changed in just a day. Jack stood beside her, his hand perched around her waist. Trudy couldn't help but smile. Rose looked healthier, happier and the colour had returned to her cheeks.

''Rose, you look better, more alive.'' Trudy beamed.

And it was true. Her eyes shone once more.

''Thanks to you, for finding Jack, for bringing him to me.'' Rose stroked Trudy's extended arm before squeezing her hand.

''I had a debt to repay.'' Trudy turned to Jack. ''You saved my life when you put me on that lifeboat. I have never known courage like it, to risk your own life, also.''

''You shouldn't have been left to start with.'' Jack told her, his voice low.

Trudy bowed her head. ''Well, thank you.''

She glanced over the rail to see just how much closer to land they had gotten. Within the next hour or two they would be disembarking and everybody who had been collected together on this ship would go on to mourn in their own separate ways but would forever be connected with this one journey in mind and of course, the suffering and the loss.

''Rose, there is something which you must know; Mr. Hockley has come to see me this morning.''

Rose lips parted as she glanced to Jack, her eyes widened. Trudy sensed her rising panic.

''He knows nothing of my association with you, nor does he know of your existence, he fears you dead.'' She reassured Rose, ''The truth is, he asked me to remain with the family and I have accepted.''

Rose found the sorrow in her friend's eyes. ''Oh Trudy, are you seeking a blessing?''

Trudy said nothing as she glanced at the ground. She had fretted of telling Rose. Her loyalty had always remained with Rose, regardless of any situation but then again, there was her own life which she had to go on and live.

''I wish to see my Mother again, to be home with her and to try to put all of this behind me. If I was to do that alone then I would not have any money, I would be alone-''

''Trudy, stop!''

Rose grasped her friends left hand. ''Of course, that is what you want. You are a wonderful friend and I wish you to be home with your Mother. I didn't expect your work to stop.''

Trudy pursed her lips. ''But I am to work for your ex-fiancé, your Mother...''

''And that is what you have done for five years...Trudy, my family no longer exists to me. I can exist to you and once we have settled I shall write a letter addressed to you at your Mother's to ensure thorough secrecy under an alias. ''

''That would be wonderful.'' Trudy felt the tears well in her eyes. ''The secret is not a burden to me, nor will it ever be. I shall mourn your lack of presence at the house anyway, as you will not be there, but you must live how you wish to live. A young girl deserves that much and I have never seen you quite so happy, you shine, Rose.''

Rose pulled her into an embrace. ''I am happy. You need to find that happiness, too.''

Trudy nodded as she pulled away from Rose. ''I shall, the moment I see my Mother and sleep in my own bed.''

The rain seemed to start faster, drenching them as they stood on the deck but that didn't seem to matter in that moment for far worse things had happened. She didn't want to say goodbye to Trudy but they had their own lives to lead and one day as friends they would meet someplace and discuss their lives, their husbands and perhaps even their children.

''I should go, soon.'' Trudy told her, ''Mr. Hockley is expecting me.''

Rose, in a way, was glad Trudy would return to the family home where she had resided for her entire life. ''Yes. I do think he shall even look after you thoroughly.'' Cal's employees were a valuable asset to him, after all.

Trudy glanced between Rose and Jack.

''Rose, Mr. Hockley does mourn you, perhaps even love you.''

Her face turned serious, as her gaze diverted out to the sea. ''Yes, his actions were too much to ever forgive.''

Trudy nodded. ''I know that, I just thought you should know that much.''

''Thank you. But I made my decision to leave him before the iceberg. Jack is where my future lies, at least for now.''

Rose felt Jack squeeze her hand tightly. He gave her the love and reassurance that she needed.

An hour late, the early evening rain poured down over New York City. The clouds were as grey and gloomy as the mood had been for days.

Since mid-afternoon, people had lined the docks, awaiting the arrival of the Carpathia. Relatives and friends of most of the Titanic passengers awaited news; news of whether the people closest to them had actually been lost in the greatest disaster ever known. Journalists and cameramen joined them, as well as priests and several nuns. An ambulance and embalmers had also been requested at the scene. It was silent, almost serene.

It was around eight p.m. when the Carpathia had pulled into the docks. Passengers stood on deck, with little or no luggage in their hands. Some were happy for this journey to be over. Others didn't want to face life without their lost ones but all of them had one thing which would forever join them as one.

The Statue of Liberty was in close sight. Lady Liberty, who cast a light over the whole of the great city.

Taking Jack's hand in hers, Rose allowed herself a moment of freedom. She was enthralled by the beautiful statue. All of her life she had wished to view her and now, here she was; standing proud and tall in front of her, she shed tears of joy. This was a symbol of her newfound freedom. She turned to Jack, who pulled her closer to him. He was just happy to be home and well.

''We're home." Jack's voice was soft. He spoke, more so to himself. This was a place he hadn't foreseen returning to in a long while.

Rose nodded. "Yes. Home.''

"No going back?'' He turned to her. He wanted to know for sure. He wanted to know if she wanted this as much as he did.

"No, Jack. I don't want to lose you. I came so close because of my fears of Cal. But we have come this far." To lose him now would be like dying herself. They had reached home, they had fought off all of their uncertainty and fear, they had even tried to fight their own feelings, but that had failed. Love always did seem to conquer all, even death.

She was the butterfly trapped inside the jar, not him and she had needed to release herself and to not be released. She had found her way out. Jack had taught her to spread her wings.

The wind hit their faces, awakening Rose's senses. Jack pulled her to him. An officer approached them with a clipboard and pen. ''Can I take your names please?''

''Dawson.'' Jack told him, simply.

''Jack and Rose Dawson.'' She replied, her eyes never leaving Jack's.

"Thank you." The officer walked away.

"I don't wish to be found. Rose DeWitt Bukater died with the Titanic. It's time to start living. If a mindless insect can exchange one life for another, then why can't I?"

Jack shook his head with disbelief at the beautiful woman before him. She was so strong, so brave, and such an inspiration to him. He felt the overwhelming need to kiss her right there and then but he resisted, instead he simply pressed his lips to her forehead. Before they proceeded with anything else, they had to take things slowly.

''You can, Rose. You can do anything you want to do.''

At the Cunard pier, Pier 54. Over 30,000 people lined the docks and filled the surrounding streets. Nobody had ever seen such a sight.

The magnesium flashes of the photographers went off like small bombs, lighting an amazing tableau. Several hundred police kept the mob back. The dock was packed with friends and relatives, officials, ambulances, and the press- Reporters and photographers swarmed everywhere. They jostled to get close to the survivors, tugging on them as they passed and shouting over each other to ask them questions. They fought like scraps for the 'true stories' the tragedy obviously not settling in to their head.

Rose was covered with a woollen shawl and walked with a group of steerage passengers, Jack gripping her hand close behind. Immigration officers were asking them questions as they stepped down the gangway.

The officer steered her and Jack toward a holding area for processing. Rose walked forward with the dazed immigrants. Jack stood behind her.

The boom of photographer's magnesium flashes caused them to flinch, and the glare was blinding. There was a sudden disturbance near them as two men burst through the cordon, running to embrace an older woman along the survivors, who cried out with joy. The reporters converged on this emotional scene, and flashes exploded around them as crowds gathered about, the commotion stirring more so.

''Come on, this way.''

Jack used this moment to slip away into the crowd. Rose scurried closely beside her, covered in a shawl, she pulled it over her head and her face. They pushed through the jostling people, moving with purpose, and none challenged them in the confusion.

They had a life to live.


End file.
